confess
by evilreqal
Summary: emma cant keep her emotions bottled up any longer, its time to confess. this is my first ff so i dont have oxford level writing skills but i hope u enjoy anyway
1. emotions

(Scene: Mary Margaret's house)

Emma sat, a war, a conflict in her mind. Do you tell her and let out all your emotions? Do you keep your walls up and prevent yourself from another heartbreak? The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed in such a flustered state. There was a rattle at the door. Mary Margaret was home as she had finished her day at school. In a panic the blonde arranged herself to leave no remains of her emotional breakdown, quickly running her fingers through her un-combed hair and wiping her face of any tears.

"Emma, what're you still doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the station?"

With the rush of emotions running through her mind she completely forgot about her responsibilities at work.

"Oh yeah, I just got distracted that's all, I'll drive there now"

Mary Margaret knew Emma didn't just get 'distracted' as the blonde clearly did not organise herself very well after the emotional breakdown, but she thought it was best not to interfere just yet.

"Well would you mind if you dropped me off there too? I need to check something by David"

(Scene: Emma's yellow bug)

While driving, Emma could barely concentrate and her frustration was starting to show. As being her mother, Mary Margaret wanted to ask what was wrong but she knows exactly how it would end up, Emma has had her walls especially built up recently, she didn't know why but she assumed she was grieving or going something highly emotional.

(Scene: The station)

When they arrived Emma walked straight to her desk and sunk into the large pile of files she had yet to organise. Mary Margaret went over to David, concerned about Emma's state. They both quietly discussed it and come to an agreement.

"Emma, we think you should have a break as sherif, me and your mother can take over until you're feeling more yourself"

Instantly, they both slightly regret bringing it up to the now angered blonde.

"I don't need a break! I'm fine!" Emma didn't want to take a break, work was one of the only things to take her mind of the war that resides in her mind.

"Emma, I'm your mother. We are your parents and we can tell recently you've been more... Well closed off. Your walls are now strong. You should take a break and clear your head."

"I'm fine..." Persisted Emma.

(Scene: The station, one hour later)

Emma was about halfway through the files, everything was okay so far. She had pushed the emotions to the back of her mind and was only focused on getting this tower of files organised.

"Emma could you do me and your mother a favour?" Asked her father.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" She accepted whatever favour she had to do as even though she had swept the emotions to the back of her mind, she still understood she needed as many distractions as possible.

"It's mine and your mothers anniversary since the day we met and we have a date at 8pm so..." before he could finish Emma knew she had to fill in for his shift, "Yeah I'll fill in for you, I've been doing the files for so long it's getting tiring and repetitive."

"Thanks Emma" the iconic fairytale couple looked so happy, together, in love. Mary Margaret's head rested on David's shoulder as he held her face in his hands.

Something inside Emma snapped, her emotions that she had temporarily berried in the furthest corner of her mind had come flooding back to her. Everything that she held back from doing, the actions that she wanted to avoid now became an intense need. She needed to confess everything to her. That one woman that made her feel so hungry to be loved once more. Her conscience told her to stay put and protect her from any more devastation and heartbreak but her body, her soul, her heart was telling her, the heartbreak and risk of not telling that women her love for her is worth the heartbreak of being turned down.

"Umm, I have to go... to help Henry do his homework" the blonde rushed off hoping this excuse was enough to make her oh so protective parents not ask any questions.

"Henry doesn't have any homework" laughed the teacher to her husband. "Emma's forgetting that Henry is in my class and I didn't set any today" the couple laughed to each other but let Emma get on with whatever was so important that she had to lie to her parents to do.

Emma ran down to the mayors office as she worked past hours on Wednesdays. She got to the door of the office where Regina would be. Something, some small emotion was telling her no but this was the only time she had overcome everything telling her to keep her feelings locked up she ignored it as the desire to confess grew stronger, until it took over and she bathed into Regina's office without hesitation, or thinking.

"Regina!" Blurted the blonde, without much conscience.

"Emma, what's wrong?" replied the brunette, confused and concerned, as she put down her pen to listen to her friend.

The blonde froze, she was stood in the presence of the woman who she was madly in love with, she didn't know how to say it. Everything about Regina, from her smooth, silky locks to her long, beautiful legs was so seductive and impressive.

"I..."

The brunette got up as she was puzzled as to why Emma had rushed into her office, barely saying a word except her name and "I"

"You okay" Regina said concerned, but with a slightly confused laugh"

The blonde was still frozen, but she just looked at those large, red lips with the beautiful scar, she wanted them on hers. Nothing could stop her. This moment was so full of emotions, Emma's head was so hazy. She just pressed her lips against Regina's.


	2. truth

truth

(Scene: Continued from previous chapter, Regina's office)

Emma was entranced. This was the best feeling she had ever felt, kissing the woman she was in love with. Everything else in the world stopped as she only thought about who's lips hers were touching. This feeling, whatever it was, felt like forever.

Wait, it felt like forever? The kiss was still happening?? Regina didn't pull away, she didn't refuse Emma's lips on hers. In fact, she was encouraging it with ever second her plump, vibrant, red lips mingled with the blondes. Regina placed her warm, soft hands on the back of Emma's neck, her fingers and the blonde's locks intertwined.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end but as they heard their sons voice from the corridor, the women had no time to question their emotions. Regina placed herself back at her desk and made herself look busy while Emma stood at the mayors desk to make it seem like they were talking about town business. As their son approached the door Regina whispered in a panicked tone "Emma!"

The blonde glanced over to her and she saw Regina gesturing to her mouth. It took a few second for her to realise that some of the mayors lush red lipstick must have smudged off onto her own lips as they kissed. There wasn't enough time to try and find a tissue or handkerchief to wipe it off so the blonde quickly wiped it off with her jumper.

"Mom you're supposed to be home by now- other mom what are you doing here?"

Regina completely forgot that she had to be home by 4:00pm, but she got held up with extra work, and then that delicious kiss.

"Oh sorry Henry, your mother and I had to discuss some matters regarding the town"

They both hoped he would believe this excuse as Henry has always been quite clever at figuring things out.

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you at home once you're done?" he added, as he was about to walk out.

"Actually kid, why don't you go to your grandparents house, we uh, have a lot to talk about and loads of stuff to organise so it will be a while until we're done" Emma had to make sure she didn't have a time limit on whatever discussion her and Regina planned on having after he had left.

"Sure!" Henry walked out of the office and the women were alone, again.

"So, we DO have a lot to talk about huh" said the brunette, one eyebrow slightly raised and the most hardly noticeable smirk on her face, as she looked up at Emma.

"What?" the blonde had no idea what to say, because she had just kissed Regina Mills and Regina Mills kissed her back.

"Wait, you kissed me back? We kissed?!" Emma's voice was ever so slightly raised but not in anger, but in confusion.

"You wouldn't kiss me back unless-"

Regina was now stood up, her hands on Emma's shoulders, they smiled at each other and their eyes met.

"I love you, Miss Swan".

She couldn't help it, desire took over again, she wanted to make sure this was real, and if it wasn't she wanted to make the most of it.

Once again both of their lips were together but this time it wasn't just a small kiss. It was a kiss of two women who were both in love with each other and they both knew it. This kiss was even more intense, more passionate, more lustful.


End file.
